One Plus One Equals Four
by JuFaLo32309
Summary: ADULTS ONLY – SEXUAL CONTENT- ADULT LANGUAGE. Renesmee is 20 & married to Jake they are playing the role of high school students when they soon find themselves fighting a similar battle as her parents did many years ago all while dealing with a major complication or two. As always I appreciate your reviews but no need to be a troll, don't like the way I right then keep it moving.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: FOR MATURE READERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**RENESMEE IS NOW 20 YEARS OLD. SHE AND JACOB HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR A FEW MONTHS AND ARE ENJOYING THE LIFE AS NEWLY WEDS WHILE PLAYING THE ROLE OF 16 YEAR OLD HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS IN ALASKA. **

**THIS IS MY 3****RD**** STORY AND I AM OBSESSED WITH WRITING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE. LOTS AND LOTS OF HOT AND STEAMY SCENES! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

I stood in the doorway watching him sleep. His chest rising and dropping with every breath he took. He was absolutely gorgeous. Today was his 36th birthday! I walked over to our bed and sat down I placed the silver serving tray down in front of me without spilling a drop. He sniffed the air and a huge smile spread across his face! He opened his eyes and looked over at me burning into mine. His black hair was a mess on top of his head. He looked the same as he did 20 years ago when I came into this world.

"Well, good morning birthday boy!" I said in my sexiest of voices.

"What? All of this for me?" He asked acting as if I didn't already know he'd heard and smelled everything I was doing in the kitchen… Werewolves and there heightened senses. I giggled, he opened the lid and his eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. I'd made him a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes! Cooking is definitely something I got from my mother!

"So baby what you want to do today?" he asked between bites

"Well, it's your day, whatever you want we will do!" I know I will end up regretting ever saying that! An even bigger smile washed across his face! Yup… I'm already regretting it.

"Well, how bout we ditch class today and I take you on a ride?"

"A ride? What kind of ride?" I asked feeling just a little nervous of his answer.

"On my bike woman I know you're not into the whole wolf ride anymore!" He laughed as he ate the last bit of pancake and washed it down with the orange juice, it's always interesting watching him eat! He moved the tray to the floor and crawled over to me. He pushed my brown hair over my shoulder and pushed the strap of my pajama top down. He nibbled on my neck and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Time for my first birthday present" he whispered. His hands found the bottom of my top and lifted it over my head. The silk brushing against my skin gave me chills and my nipples grew hard. He cupped my breast and began to kiss me the taste of maple syrup on his tongue. We fell back in our bed as he positioned himself over me and ran his hand from my chest down to the band of my shorts. Just the feel of his hands on mine made me so wet. I couldn't help but moan he was still naked from the night before and his penis was steadily growing against my thigh. He pulled my shorts down to my knees and I managed to shake them down to my feet where I kicked them on the floor he sucked on my nipple as I ran my fingers through his thick black hair, he bit down on my tit then swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh fuck Jake!"

"Are you ok baby?"

"Uh-huh that felt so good!"

He climbed on top of me and pushed my knees apart I wrapped them around his waist as he pushed his penis into my soaked vagina. He groaned "Oh baby you feel so wet and so tight. Just the way I like it girl I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your pussy" God I loved when he talked dirty to me. I felt every single inch of his dick widening and stretching me. He pumped himself in and out of me all while biting and sucking on my tits. I grabbed a fist full of his hair again and dug my nails into his back. He grabbed my ass pulling me deeper into him as I tightened my legs around him. I felt my climax nearing. I moved my hips against his taking in more of his growth I let out a scream as my legs began to shake out of control. I heard his deep groans as he released himself inside of me. I couldn't move I felt week. He collapsed on top of me without pulling out. He buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath "Mmm Strawberries. Nes, I love you more than life itself!" he whispered into my ear. A huge smile plastered over my face. I rubbed his back and replayed what had just happened. The phone rang from the living room and we both groaned annoyed at the fact that one of us was going to have to get up and answer it.

"20 bucks says its dad, he may be a crazy old man but he never forgets my birthday" Jake joked.

"$25 says it's my mom!" I felt confident I was going to win Jacob was not only my husband but he was my mother's oldest and best friend with the exception of Aunt Alice! He pulled out of me and made his way to the bathroom where I watched him clean himself he looked up at me with a sad face "I feel like I'm destroying what would have been our future children" he said trying to be serious. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't even joke about that so shut your mouth and answer the phone already!" I sat there naked watching the way his muscles moved under his brown skin. Gosh he was delicious. M y long brown hair brushed against my nipples oh they felt soar my legs ached as well. "Geez babe I think I'm going to need a wheel chair after what you just did to me!" I joked back. He walked past me to the bedroom door still naked "You're welcome!" he said arrogantly a large smiled filled his beautiful face as he winked!

Even though we'd only been married and intimate for a few months we're just so comfortable together, I guess that has everything to do with being true mates. I got up and made my way to the bathroom a nice warm bath is just what I needed. As the water ran I poured my favorite lilac bath salt and bubbles. I lit the candles surrounding the tub and turned off the lights. I placed my iPod into the speaker doc and played our wedding song. Christina Perri's, A Thousand Years spilled out of the speakers. I stood there naked listening for Jake. Nothing… That's odd, me standing here naked, candles plus hot soapy bubbly water he should be here trying to stick something of his into anything of mine. I turned the water off and opened the bathroom door and made my way to the kitchen living room. He sat there looking back at me his head resting on the back of the couch and his limp penis slouched against his thigh. I walked over and straddled him. He kissed my chest and pulled me into him hiding his face in my boobs. I wrapped my arms around his neck "Baby what's wrong? Talk to me."

"No, I want to stay in here forever" he muffled.

"Baby you're starting to worry me, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone? Is everyone ok?" I heard a long annoyed sigh then his face reemerged from my chest.

"It was your grandfather. He said that it's time to move again. We're leaving a week from today."

"WHAT! Where are we going" I was stunned we had at least 3 more years here in Alaska.

"He just said we need make our way down to Washington a week from today, We are supposed to be meeting up with the rest of the family, and then we'll decide on our next move. Together" Forks... It was way too soon to go back there. This can't be good.

"So granddad didn't tell you anything else like why?" he shook his head and buried his head in my chest again wrapping his arms around my waist.

The phone rang again and I reached over to answer it?

"Hello?" Gosh I was nervous.

_Hey sweet heart did Carlisle call you yet?_

"Hi daddy!" Jacob popped his head up and smiled wickedly. He started placing little kisses all over my breast. He always did this when I got on the phone with my dad. He licked my nipple and started sucking on it. Oh fuck.

_Renesme.._

"Sorry daddy I was uh putting up the groceries" I hate lying to my dad but I couldn't tell him my husband was suckling me at the moment. "Granddad did call but Jake answered the phone. What's going on?" It was getting harder and harder to concentrate with Jakes penis twitching for attention. I hated to admit it but this was turning me on.

_Some old lady came into the hospital in Rome where Carlisle is working she recognized him and started making a huge scene. The hospital staff told him not to worry but you know Carlisle he is just being cautious as always._

_"_I totally understand but why does he want the whole family to meet in forks we are doing great out HERE." I screeched as Jake bit on the tip of my nipple and tugged on it.

_Sweetie is everything ok? You sound distracted._

I smacked Jacob on the shoulder. "Yes daddy just cooking Jacob a birthday brunch." Shit. I just told two different lies that didn't even coincide with one another. Jacob lifted me and placed me on his dick. Oh fuck it took everything I had to keep me from throwing the phone down and give into Jake.

_Huh, well uh ok sweetheart. Your mother and I will see you in a few days. We love you so much kiddo._

_"_Love you to daddy. I will give you a call when I am finished, I would hate to burn down our new home!" We laughed together oh gosh I missed him so much.

_Ok baby girl talk to you in a few._

_"_Ok daddy bye love you!" I hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor I wasted no time I slowly started bouncing up and down on his dick swaying my hips back and forth he grabbed my ass and slammed me hard onto his dick. I moved faster and harder on him. The couch began to crack I pulled his hair and he slammed my pussy down onto his dick one more time the couch finally breaking under us. He kissed me as we both reached our climax at the same time. I could feel my vagina tightening around his penis that was twitching like crazy inside of me.

"So how about that bath?" I asked.

"How about that brunch" Jake teased! I climbed off of him and stood up staring down at the 7th couch we've now demolished! I reached my hand out and pulled him up.

"Come on my sexy little wife let's get you cleaned up and out of this house. Let's go enjoy my birthday!" He threw me over his shoulder and smacked my ass. "Don't worry about a thing Nes oh and I believe it my turn to have another couch delivered!"

"Ok but we need to find a new furniture store I think Mr. Pinkman is starting to suspect something!" I yelled from behind him. I smacked his ass and giggled as we made our way to the bathroom!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: FOR MATURE READERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH ALASKA AT ALL SO I TRIED TO DO A LITTLE RESEARCH ON THE LIGHT HOUSE AND THE TIME THE SUN SET! HOPE I'M CORRECT.**

**ALSO, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS SO I AM SORRY! BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND TAKING YOUR TIME TO LEAVE ONE! AS A WOMAN EXPERIMENTING WITH WRITING POSITIVE FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS FUCKING AWESOME!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

I stood in our closet looking for something to wear on our ride. I was kind of hard since he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I pulled out a dark pair of skinny jeans a white tank top, black leather riding boots and the black leather jacket he surprised me with when he bought his Harley. I walked over to my lingerie drawer and pulled out a red lace push up bra and the matching red lace thongs. Jacob was lying on the bed in his towel watching me. Well, this could be fun! I removed my robe and stood naked in front of him. He removed his towel and exposed himself to me. He grabbed his penis and started stroking it. I could feel his eyes watching my taking me in. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this." His voice was rough.

"Well, Mr. Black for your safety I sure hope you don't!" I teased.

"Oh baby not like that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of wanting you. The hunger I have for you, your body, and the way you taste Nes, my body literally craves for yours, I just can't get enough." When he spoke like that to me I felt like the most powerful woman in the world. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit across from you in a classroom without being able to touch you? The way you twirl your hair with your fingers, the way you cross your legs, or the way you bite your lip when you know the answer to the question but you want to give someone else a chance. I want to grab you lay you on the teacher's desk rip off your pants and fuck the shit out of you, to taste your sweet cum run down my throat. Renesmee I am addicted to every inch of your beautiful body. Please Mrs. Black please promise to love me forever." I smiled and walked over to him straddling his hips. I leaned over and kissed the man of my dreams with everything I had. "I promise I will love you for forever and a day Mr. Black!" He reached under his pillow and pulled out a little black box. He leaned into me and dug his nose into my hair. I could hear him sniffing me, it was a wolf thing and as long as he didn't hike his leg up and pee on me to mark his territory I didn't mind when his instincts took over. "I know it's my birthday and all but I thought I'd make you something." He said handing me the box as he sat up on his elbows. I opened the box and a thin leather chain laid against the black felt I pulled it out and a small hand carved wolf charm dangled from the bottom. It was similar to the one he'd given my mother. I remember playing with hers and waiting for the day Jacob would make me one. Tears streamed down my cheek. Jacob sat up again and placed his hands along the sides of my face wiping the tears and they fell from my eyes with his thumbs.

"Nes please don't cry. Oh baby I'm sorry I thought you wanted one." I don't know what got into me but I snapped.

"Jacob I don't want to go back to Forks. I want to be selfish. I don't want to give up what we have here. It's not fair." He pulled me into an embrace as I continued to cry. "I love my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents but I love my freedom and I loved my privacy even more". I came from a gifted family who could hear my thoughts, see my future, and even have control over my feelings. "It feels amazing not to have people constantly digging in my brain all the time."

"I know baby I feel the same way, but they wouldn't call everyone home for nothing. How about we go down and see what's going on, then we make a decision together. Your family's just taking the necessary precautions in keeping everyone safe and with good reason you're everyone's most precious treasure Renesmee." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. Jacob always had a way of calming me down. I sat up and removed the necklace from the box. He took it from my hands and placed it around my neck. "Thank you Jake" I said while clenching the charm.

"Baby you know I got you!" He whispered.

He carried me out of bed and placed me on my feet. I was just as strong and twice as fast but I loved when he treated me as if I were fragile piece of art. We got out of bed and started getting dressed. I took a look in the mirror and stared down at my necklace. I don't think he'll ever know how much this means to me. I reached for my jacket and headed towards the garage. He was already sitting on the bike as I jumped on behind him, he handed me my helmet and I strapped it on. We made our way down our private driveway it was so beautiful out, the trees were full of yellow and orange leaves blowing against the wind it was abnormally warm and sunny for an Alaskan fall day. When we reached the main road I wrapped my arms tight around him as we sped down the highway. About two hours into our drive we pulled into a small diner. I'm surprised it took him this long to stop and get something to eat. I hopped of the bike he reached down for my hand as we walked in together. A little bell chimed and we opened the door "Well, hello there welcome to Mindy's. My name is Rachael and I will be your sever have a seat and I'll be right over" A little woman yelled from the kitchen I followed behind him as he chose a booth in the back corner of the diner. I slid and took my jacket off while Jacob sat next to me and did the same he draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I could hear our waitress making her way over to us. I grabbed the menu and looked over it. "Sorry for the wait what can I start you two kids off with today?" Kids! This always made me laugh! Jacob of course wasted no time at all.

"I'll have a side of loaded tater tots extra chili if that's possible, onion rings with and extra side of ranch and a large glass of water. Wait ok I'm also going to need one of your wing platters can I have those dipped in your mild sauce, oh and no need for the veggie sticks those will just go to a waste. Oh yeah I also want an order of your bacon cheese burger sliders, hold the pickles. That should be it for me. Babe? He looked down at me. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I snorted "What the hell Nes, you ok?"

"I'm fine! I'll have and Iced Tea I think we'll share since you pretty much just ordered the whole appetizer section!"

He laughed and squeezed me tight, "Hey it's my birthday. It's not every day you turn 16. I've got to take full advantage of my metabolism before it starts working against me" _He looked down and me and winked._ "Well since you're so dang beautiful, I guess we can but if we are I am going to need to double everything I just ordered this girl can eat!" We looked up at the waitress and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"So… should I double it?" she asked confused.

"No ma'am, don't pay him any attention "I'll have an iced tea and a small cob salad with balsamic vinaigrette on the side please" she looked up from the pad with a look of relief on her face!

"Well, if that's all for now I'll put the ticket in and have it right out. I wouldn't want you dying of hunger out here while you wait!" She picked at Jake who didn't find it that funny! When she walked away he cupped my face and kissed me. "What do you say we have a little fun it the bathroom I whispered into his ear as I placed my hand on his crotch. You go first. When she brings our drinks I'll join you!" He pulled away from me and looked around the empty diner. He cocked his eyebrow and slid out of the booth making his way to the bathroom. My cell went off I pulled it out of my back pocket. SHIT it was the alarm for my birth control and I fucking forgot my pills at the house I began to feel nauseated at the thought. Rachael returned with our drinks, she let me know we still had about 10-15 minutes left on our order. When she returned to the kitchen I got up and made my way to the restroom I didn't know what to do or if I should tell him. It was only one day and I'd take it as soon as I got home. Eh I should be fine I don't want to worry Jacob with this especially on his birthday. I tapped on the door to the men's room and nothing I made my way to the ladies room and he yanked me in before I could knock on the door. He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with my panties. I heard him growl as the pushed his own boxers and jeans down to his ankles. I turned around and placed my hands on the sink and spread my legs, arched my back, I was ready and waiting for him. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself behind me. He slid his dick into me God I loved this position. He thrust himself in and out of me as I pushed off the sink every time he plunged into me. He growled and again as we moved faster and faster I bit my lip and I felt my release begin to build. The sound of his groin slamming against my ass turned me on. He pulled out of me and I quickly slipped my boot off and yanked my leg free of my clothing. He tightened his hold on my thigh as he backed me up against the door. I watched through the mirror as his body slammed into mine his hips grinding into me the muscles in this claves, thighs, butt and back worked in unity underneath his beautiful bronzed skin to bring me pleasure. I dug my nails deep into his back as he grabbed my other thigh and fucked me against the wall widening my hips allowing him to drive deeper and harder into me. I couldn't hold it in any longer my pussy tightened around his dick and he growled as he came inside of me. When he pulled out he placed me back on the ground. I grabbed a few paper towels and wet them cleaning him off I pulled up his boxers and jeans I fastened his button. He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me. "Go. Before. We. Get. Caught!" I whispered between kisses.

"Ugh fine" he pulled away from me and stood by the door. "At least let me return the favor and clean you…" I shoved him out the door before he could finish. I sat on the toilet and began to clean myself. Oh Renesmee what are you doing? I tossed the napkin into the toilet and flushes. I chewed my bottom lip while I washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at the traits I'd inherited from my parents there was my wavy brown hair that always fell perfectly into place and my full pouty lips I got those from my daddy then there was my honey brown eyes and my cheeks that were always flushed both dad and Jacob have told me many times I'd gotten those from mom. Would it be totally crazy if I did get pregnant? Oh gosh Renesmee listen to yourself your half human HALF VAMPIRE. I unlocked the restroom door and made my way back to the table; "Everything ok babe?" He asked as he stood to let me slide in the booth, making sure to brush his groin against my ass making my cheeks blush. "Everything is perfect!" I said smiling back at him. As soon as I sat down Rachael came out of the kitchen with our food and Jacob wasted no time digging in. We chatted about our upcoming trip to forks, visiting his dad and my grandpa Charlie, cliff diving, even taking a hunting trip with my family. I was washing down the rest of my salad with the last of my tea as Jacob leaned into me and kissed me ever so passionately .

"Whoa what was that for?" I asked when our lips unlocked.

"You had a bit of dressing right there on our lip and you know how I hate wasting food!" he joked as I rolled my eyes! "I am obsessed with you Mrs. Black. OBSESSED!" I couldn't help but smile every time he called me that! Our waitress made her way back to the table "Can I get you kids anything else?" she asked as she stared in disbelief at all the empty plates. "That is if you have any room left?!" Jacob chuckled "Well, since you asked we will have 2 slices of your finest pie with vanilla ice cream on the side please oh and our check! She cleared our table and walked away returning a few seconds later with our requests. She brought us two apple pies. My absolute favorite! He paid our bill and left her a huge tip which she deserved. I jumped on the back of his bike wrapping my arms around him. I laid my head against his back and shut my eyes as we sped off down the high way. We drove for a hours before I felt him slowing down; I opened my eyes as he parked in front of an old wooden sight that read:

Cape Decision Lighthouse

The Last Lighthouse Built In Alaska

A National Historical Site

Est. 1932

CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE

ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE INDICTED

He turned off his bike and removed his helmet. I removed my hands from around his waist and stretched "I thought this was kind of relevant considering all that's going on in our life right now." His voice sounded sincere. He stepped off his bike and took my hand in his. "What time is it? How long were we riding for?" I asked.

"Let me see." He said as he looked up at the sun. "We made It just in time it's almost 4:30." I love when he does things like that; it makes me proud of his Native American heritage. "We rode for about two and a half hours" He unfastened my helmet and placed it next to his on the seat. The scenery was breath taking and the smell of the water reminded me of Forks. He started walking up the bridge entrance "Race you to the other side!" And in a flash he was gone. I chased after him and jumped on his back when I caught him I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips he laughed as he carried me the rest of the way. When we reached the end of the bridge I hopped off his back. "I let you win you know that right!" He teased.

"Yeah, yea, yea those famous words spoken by a sore loser" I joked back and walked over to the ledge where he stood behind me folding his arms around my belly pulling me in close, trying to keep me warm, we watched as the ocean down below beat against the rocks. There was a tiny fishing boat bobbing up and down in the rough waters other than that nothing. I laid my head onto his chest listening to his heartbeat as the sun began to set. "Just me and you baby. Me and you!" he whispered into my hair as he squeezed my belly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS **

**WE ARE SUFFERING FROM THIS NASTY COLD SO WRITING HAS BEEN SLOW. I USUALLY WRITE LONG CHAPTERS SO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME FOR THIS ONE. TO ME IT IS PERFECT.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

We'd spent most of the week locked away in our bedroom. Friday morning Jake made his way over the local cannery we owned and I got up and poured myself a cup of coffee, we still had so much to do before we left tonight and I didn't feel like doing a damn thing. The house phone rang. I took a long sip before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey well if it isn't my favorite daughter in law"_

"Well who else would it be! How are you?" I loved my weekly phone calls from Billy he always brightened my day!

_"Oh I'm fine sweetheart just here. Is Jake around__?"_ He sounded different. Something was off.

"Well you just missed him. He went out to the cannery to check on things. Billy is everything ok?" I wasn't sure if Jake had told him that we would be back in Forks yet. His awkward silence was beginning to worry me. I picked up my cell and text Jake:

**Something's wrong your dad is on the phone acting strange. I'm worried. CALL HIM!**

_"Oh well I guess I'll give him a call later. I love you daughter! Be safe up there and take care of my son will ya!" _he hung up the phone before I could respond. That was just strange my cell vibrated it was Jake:

**Headed home gonna stop and pick up breakfast on the way. I'm calling dad right now. Love u**

**Ok. Be safe. Love you too!**

I picked up my cell and scrolled through my contact list **Emmett Cullen. **It rang twice before he picked up.

_"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Ha Ha. How are you and Aunt Rose? I miss you two so much!"

_"We are great! We're at the airport waiting to board our flight. What's going on kiddo everything ok?"_

"I don't know Uncle Emmett you tell me, what's going on? Why are we all being forced to go back home?" He was silent for a minute.

_"Have you talked to your parents?"_

"Well, I talked to dad the other day he didn't say much and Jake talked to granddad but he didn't give us much either. What's going on are we in some type of trouble."

_"Sweetheart… I…."_

"Please Uncle Emmett; tell me what's going on." I heard him sigh and my Aunt Rosalie whispering, telling him it was ok.

_"Well, turns out that the Volturi isn't really thrilled about you marrying a werewolf. I believe they said it was a disgrace for your parents to ever allow such a thing."_ My heart dropped to my stomach. _"Alice is worried because she can't see your future since Jake seems to interfere and with you two living on your own its hard to protect you if the Volturi tries to go after you."_ I didn't know what to say or what to think_. "Everyone is just worried about your safety. Carlisle and your parents have been in communication with Aro but they don't seem to be getting anywhere with him and Carlisle…"_

"Are they going to hurt him?" I cut him off "Uncle Emmett. Are they going to kill my husband?"

_"From what I understand they have the Guard looking for you two. Alice saw them searching Rio last night. No one knows where you two are except for us and Billy. The packs have been informed and are protecting him. They also have wolves watching over Charlie's place, but so far there has been no sign of them in Forks_." For the first time in my life I was scared. I was scared for my family, for my future. _"Renesmee, Rose just changed our flight we're catching a plane to Anchorage we will meet you at the airport then fly out together."_ I heard the keys jiggle against the door knob and tears streamed down my face. _"We are boarding now see you in a few hours ok Nes. We love you."_ There was a click and the phone went silent on the other end. Jacob walked through the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"Billy told me everything baby; over my dead body will they tear us apart." We both broke down as I sobbed into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES: ADULT CONTENT**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

** I REALLY REALLY REALLY WISH I KNEW HOW TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS! DON'T THINK I'M NOT READING THEM! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Sorry for the hiatus. Life had me a little busy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

My head began to fill with every scenario possible, as we sped down the highway towards the airport, but I couldn't bring myself to think of life without him. I blinked away tears and looked out the window in a desperate attempt to hide them from him but failed miserably.

"We will fight Nes, I won't leave you alone. I swear it." He squeezed my hand

"Or we can always run!" I looked over and smiled weakly at him.

"Baby I will follow you anywhere" he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed me. "Fucking asshole, Aro's always trying to find a way to make someone's life miserable. I would love the opportunity to rip is fucking head off." He said looking into my eyes a quiet growl building from the back of his throat. It turned me on when he talked like that, when his eyes grew black, as he silently fought to keep the animal within at bay. "You rip the bastards his head off and I'll rip the rest of his body apart limb by limb, and I'll have a torch waiting" a sly smile slid across my face. "Don't make me pull over and fuck you on the side of the road. You know that shit is sexy when you talk like that." I grinned as I chewed on my bottom lip unfastening my seatbelt. He knew exactly what I was doing, he slammed on the brakes on jerked the car over to the shoulder. He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into him kissing him his tongue swirled around mine. He released me and flew out of the car, sliding across the hood and opened my door, his eyes were dark again and he looked hungry. He pulled me out of the car pushing my leggings down to the ground. "No panties?" He asked as he looked down at my trimmed pussy with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh what am I going to do with you Mrs. Black?" He whispered into my ear before he spun me around bending me over the hood. I spread my legs as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down I felt his warm hands back on my body as they ran up and down my hips before he spanked my ass. I moaned out loud. "You like that?" He whispered" "mmm yes" I replied as he spanked me again, then rammed himself into my. He tightened his grip around my waist as my pussy tightened around his dick. This was exhilarating, having sex with my husband on the side of the road, my body met his as we moaned together. I opened my legs wider as I felt him move deeper into me "Agghhhh" I screamed out " More baby, harder baby, fuck me harder" I felt my orgasm nearing and Jake plunged deeper and deeper into me. "Oh Nes". He ran his fingernails down my arched back the sound of his body slapping against my ass made it even harder to fight the urge to cum. I felt my vagina spasm around him as he twitched inside of me. He grunted loudly and collapsed on top of me cupping my breasts. I could feel his heart racing he kissed the back of my neck and pumped himself in and out of me a few more times. "Do you feel that?" He whispered into me ear his warm breath sending chills throught out my body "Considering there is still a very large part of you inside of me I am going to say yes" I said making us both laugh. " Close your eyes, feel my heart beating" I closed my eyes as I felt his heart slow. "Now listen to your heart as you feel mine beating" It took a second before I could put the two together. "They beat as one" I mumbled "Yes, from the second I laid eyes on you I felt it, heard it. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. . I am under your spell, and the control you have over me is powerful so strong. Did you know that when your heart skips a beat so does mine. You are my one true mate my one and only job in this long life we will live is to protect you to keep you safe, to keep that heart of yours beating for all of eternity." He dug his nose into my hair and inhaled. I couldn't help but feel like there was a secret message between his beautiful words what wasn't he telling me. My stomach began to grow uneasy something wasn't right. I managed to push him off and out of me before the contents of my stomach began to spew out of my mouth. He pulled his pants up and reached over to pull my hair back in one quick motion. Fuck I felt like shit. When I was finally done he pulled my pants up and sat me on the hood of the car. He reached around to my bag and grabbed a bottle of water and a stick of spearmint gum.

"Well, that was just strange." I said between gulps

"Are you ok?"

"Um… I think so. I still feel a little off that all."

"Off? Renesmee you are a vampire you don't feel "off" you don't get sick" he was right I looked back at the past 20 years of my life I'd never even had a sniffle. I placed a hand over my aching belly and looked up at Jake who was pacing back and forth in front of me. He ran his fingers through his dark hair then looked into my eyes making his way over to me. "Something isn't right babe. I can feel it. I can sense it, it's a wolf thing, I guess we will have Carlisle look you over when we get back to Forks." He stood over me

"Um babe Emmitt and Rose are fixing to land and we are still a good hour away." I jumped off the hood and walked over to him "Whatever it is I am sure everything will be ok" and I kissed him on the check. He held me for a while before we walked back to the car. We rode the rest of the way in silence hand in hand.

We finally reached the airport around 6:30 p.m., we rushed through security and made our way to our terminal. To my surprise my granddad had sent us a private plane which was great because it allowed us to talk freely without fear of anyone over hearing us. As we made our way onto the plane I saw my aunt and uncle make their way from the back Emmett had his usual smirk on his face and Rosalie was adjusting her outfit. I couldn't help but laugh out loud "Ewww really you two couldn't wait till we got home" I joked. Emmitt looked down at his watch "Really young lady you want to judge us at least we were on time" he teased back as Rose pushed past him and wrapped her arms around me. I missed my family I missed their hugs and their jokes maybe this trip back home won't be so bad after all. The pilot came over the loud speaker and told us it was time to take our seats and fasten our seat belts. Rose pulled me into the seat next to her while Jake and Emmett made their way to the cock pit laughing the whole way there. "Boys" Rose said while rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but giggle. She placed her hand on mine "Sweetheart I know you are worried I know your fear. We will do what we have to in order to protect you" she said sweetly.

"I know it's just. Why us, Why our family, Jacob and I, we are living our life in peace we haven't harmed a soul. We might of even…" I stared down into my lap as my hand rested against my stomach again. I could feel her looking at me.

"Really?" she gasped "Renesmee how far along…." I placed a finger over her lips and shook my head. She sighed and reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. I watched as her fingers slid back and forth across the screen. When she finished she handed me her phone.

**Really? How do you know, How long have you know? What does Jacob think?**

**"**You're not angry with me?" I asked ashamed. She squeezed me tight and pulled away holding me at arm's length. Her smile always calmed me. Our family was so close but I found myself being closest to Rosalie she was the only one I felt comfortable discussing my sex life with. When I was ready for that kind of relationship with Jacob I went to her first who of course sent me straight to my mother, who was no help at all as she lived in denial that I was ready. Eventually it was my Aunt Rose who filled me in on the whole "birds and the bee's" and she's been my go to person ever since. I picked up her phone and answered her questions

**I am not quite sure if I really am. I forgot to take my pill on Jacob's birthday and the day after that I just kind of just stopped taking them. And no he does NOT know. I'm sure he would be terrified since we are sort of two different species oh and we have a million year old vampire trying to kill us.**

She smiled as she read through my words.

**Well, this could be nothing sweet heart. Have you noticed anything different with your body?**

**I did throw up which is strange because I have never done anything like that ever and now Jacob can sense something is wrong with my body he says it a wolf thing.**

A look of concern filled her eyes and she looked out her window. After a few minutes she picked her phone up and started typing again

**Renesmee, you are a hybrid he is a werewolf both of you are half human it could be possible to become pregnant. But I don't know what a mix of vampire and werewolf would come out as. If the Volturi found out this would definitely mean war. I don't want to scare you sweet girl but this complicates the current situation even more**.

I wanted to cry when I read her message. She wasn't happy like I thought she would be she was scared and disappointed. If I was pregnant the Volturi would most definitely kill me no questions asked and if my heart stops that would kill Jacob.

**I don't know what do. Help me.**

**As of now let's just keep this between us. When we land we will have Carlisle check you out until then there is no need to worry it could be nothing. But just now Renesmee I am extremely happy for you and this little baby if there even is a little baby never the less he or she will be a blessing to our family. **

As I read her text Jacob and Emmett barreling out of the cock pit still laughing Jake sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap Emmett doing the same with Rose. I shoved her phone into my boot and leaned back into Jake.

"Baby I think when this is all over with I'm gonna buy a plane" Jacob said loudly.

"Really, a plane babe!" I swear I married a giant kid.

"Yes, we will become world travelers just you, me and the open sky for the rest of our lives." He unknowingly placed his hand over my belly. Emmett began telling us about the time Jasper dared him to fly across the Bermuda triangle but I tuned him out as Jacob traced little circles over my tummy with his thumb. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on a heartbeat but got nothing. Maybe this was just all in my head maybe I wanted so desperately to be pregnant to have a child to give Jacob the gift of being a father, that way he would always have a piece of me and I him. My stomach began to turn and the thought of our impending doom. Jacobs's thunderous laughter broke my focus. He squeezed me and kissed my temple.

"Babe you feeling ok?" he whispered into my ear.

"Um yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." I gave him a weak smile; he didn't buy it for a minute. He opened his mouth to speak when he was quickly interrupted as the pilot came on the loud speaker and informed us that we would be landing soon. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful lights of Seattle. Home.

We bounced up and down as we landed on the runway. When we finally came to a stop we grabbed our luggage and made our way off the plane. I was in shock when I saw my mother and father standing there waiting for us. I ran to my daddy and gave him a hug so tight I swear I heard a rib crack! He lifted me off my feet and spun me around like he used to do when I was a child. "I missed you baby girl!" He said as he placed me back on the ground "I missed you more!" I squealed. I made my way over to my mom as my dad caught Jacob, Rose and Emmett up on the latest news about the Volturi. She hugged me tight "My sweet girl how have you been. You look um… different" shit did she know?

"Just tired it's been a rough week for us but gosh mom I've missed you!" She pulled me in for another tight squeeze.

"Nes we've missed you too. It's hard letting your baby grow up and accept the fact that you have your own life now." She let me go and looked me over from head to toe. I saw her eyebrow rise for a second then drop. She tucked a loose curl behind my ear and kissed my cheek as I bit on my bottom lip waiting for her to say something. Instead she grabbed my hand and we walked over to where the rest of the family stood. They exchanged hugs and shared a few laughs. As if everything really was going to be ok. Dad loaded up the luggage and we climbed into the Suburban. We laughed and joked the whole way home, before I knew it we were pulling into the drive way. I looked out the window at the glass house.

Cullen Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**THIS WAS A TRICKY CHAPTER AS I INTRODUCE MORE OF THE CULLEN CLAN TRYING TO SHOW HOW MUCH LOVE IS IN THE FAMILY AND HOW PROTECTIVE EVERYONE IS OVER NES. IT WAS A NEW THING FOR ME AND I HOPE YOU LOVE IT I KNOW I HAVE NO REGRETS!**

**ENJOY 3************************************************************************************************

We were greeted by Esme and Carlisle! It had only been a few months since I'd last seen them I don't think I realized just how much I missed them. I hugged them both at the same time. Causing them to both laugh out loud. "Okay, okay kiddo I think you've had enough it's my turn now!" Emmett joked as he scooped Esme up in his arms.

"Mommy" he laughed.

"Son, oh how I've missed my big ol' baby!" Esme giggled back!

"Sorry to break up the reunion but is that steak I smell" Jake interrupted. We all started laughing as he stood there looking back at us as serious as can be.

"Oh Jacob" Esme laughed as Emmett put her back on the ground "Yes son that is indeed steak! Did you think we would forget about our favorite werewolf?" She smiled up at him and looped her arm around his! "Come on son let's get some food in you I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away!"

As we made our way toward the house and into the kitchen I noticed Emmett and Rose made their escape up to their bedroom. I couldn't help but snicker at the fact that it took them that long before they needed a "sex fix" Jacob and I were doing pretty good or at least better than them too! I helped Esme prepare a salad and Carlisle pulled the steak out of the refrigerator. The smell of the blood sent my stomach into knots I could feel it, the bile building up in my throat. I pushed it down and took a sip of cool water almost gagging, this can't happen, not now. "Sweetheart, you ok?" Carlisle asked as he made his way past me. "You look a little…. Off."

"Yes granddad I am doing just great!" I answered careful not to make direct eye contact. I could feel him studying me I could imagine him as he tightened his lips together and frowned down at me.

"You know Nes, you can always come to me, no matter how big or small the problem is I'm not only your granddad but I'm a pretty damn good doctor as well." I felt like he could sense there was something wrong, just like Jake did.

I smiled up at him "Love you granddad!" he winked at me and made his way out onto the patio where the grill was.

"Speaking of granddads have you talked to Charlie?" My dad asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He pulled up a barstool and sat right next to me. Edward had a way of making me feel like a little girl again. He grabbed my glass of water and took a sip! I watched as he scrunched his face together in disgust! I couldn't help but giggle. I remember being a child; Jake and I would have my dad and mom try human food it always made me laugh when they would gag over the taste of pizza and cookies! "Earth to Renesmee" my dad teased! "I um… No I haven't talked to him since the wedding, I miss him so much and it's been a while since I've seen Chance. Seth said he is growing fast you know Seth is managing the cannery until we get back home. He is an amazing business man. Oh and his wife Lila she is absolutely stunning he actually imprinted on her when he and Jake were in Alaska to do the quarterly inspection on the cannery a few years back. They are actually expecting their first child together, who will without a doubt be the most adorable baby ever! Oh and Leah, Jake told me she finally imprinted and guess who it was, dad ,it was on Sam's younger brother can you believe it I am so happy for her but I can't help but feel sorry for her she can't seem to shake the guy. But I guess that's life rights…" I was talking a mile a minute and he was keeping up just like the old days. It felt like I had never left, I still felt like his baby girl. He laughed and squeezed my hand. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me "It's been hard letting you go, and I am so glad you are ok, but I miss you like crazy kiddo, is he taking care of you, keeping you safe. Because if he isn't…"

"Edward!" Esme interrupted and laughed!

"Daddy everything was perfect! Life in Alaska was great." Sadness filled my voice.

"We will talk about it tomorrow I promise. Tonight let's just appreciate being together. We need this time together, right mom?" Edward asked Esme who was in the process of chopping up a cucumber. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Listen to your father sweetheart. Tomorrow is never guaranteed so it is imperative that you live in the present when you are old like your father and I you learn to appreciate the small things in life." She winked at Edward then looked over at Carlisle who was manning the grill while he carried on a conversation with Jake and my mother. I looked into my grandmothers eyes she looked tired. Tired of hiding, tired of running, tired of having to constantly fight for the people she loves. The same look filled they eyes of my mother, father, granddad even the eyes of my aunts and uncles. I had a terrible feeling that this final battle wasn't going to be as peaceful as the last. That made me nervous and scared. This was all because of me and who I fell in love with. I looked at Jacob who was laughing. His beautiful smile and his perfect white teeth, this wasn't fair to me, to my husband, to my family. My heart was racing I felt the anxiety of the situation building up in my chest; Jacob stopped laughing and clenched his chest. He looked over at me worried. I smiled weakly back at him and took a long deep breath to slow my heart as he did the same. I closed my eyes and listened to it slow; when I opened them he was staring back at me smiling. I looked over to my father who was staring back and forth between Jake and me suspiciously. "I am ok daddy it's just all of this it's taking its toll on me." He pulled me in for another hug and dumped my glass of water into the sink then he poured a glass of Carlisle's oldest scotch. "Here my child, drink!" I stared at the glass with hesitation, should I? I wrapped my hands around the cup as Rose entered the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the liquor in my hand she rushed over to the table and snatched the cup right out of my hands. She smiled at Edward then downed the Scotch in one gulp "Just what the doctor ordered, thank you big brother!" She winked at me as she pulled up two chairs for her and Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear like he always does after he gets laid. We caught the attention of Esme she looked at me differently she scanned her eyes over my body as she pursed her lips together just then granddad brought in the steaks, she once again busied herself by setting the table. Jake and I ate as everyone else drank their weight in Scotch. We laughed and caught up. This felt great this felt normal! After Jake's fourth steak he began to yawn. I was worn out too not only physically but mentally. We excused ourselves from the table; we were making our way upstairs when Esme informed us that the cottage in the back was available for us if we wanted. I looked at Jake who had the same stupid smile Emmett gets. I felt so uncomfortable with everyone staring back at me waiting for an answer! I started to decline the offer when Jake grabbed the keys from her hand, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and thanked her for her generosity then quickly waved goodbye all while ushering me out of the house. The cottage was on the back of the property which was a whopping 5 miles away from the main home. Since vampires can hear up to 2 miles away Esme and Carlisle took that into consideration when they had the cottage built for Rose and Emmett they put it at the very end of their property line to insure they couldn't hear them having sex! About three miles into our trek I couldn't help it anymore. The vomit I had pushed aside earlier made its way up again. I ran over towards a tree and let it out. The bile stung as it made its up my throat. Jacob rushed over and to my side and held my hair back "Oh babe it gonna be okay baby it's all gonna be okay" he said over and over again as he rubbed my back with his free hand. I really wish I could believe him. As the second wave of vomit hit it turned from normal to bloody in a matter of seconds. I guess Jake could smell it. "Holy shit Nes is that blood, fuck, I've got to call Carlisle. He pulled out his phone and started to dial I managed to grab his phone before the call went through. "Don't, Jake there is something I have to tell you. I think…" but before I could finish another wave of bloody bile ejected from my mouth. When I was done I tried to stand on my own but I felt my body weaken. I started to fall when Jake caught me. He pulled me into him and started to turn back towards the house.

"Babe I've got to get you to your granddads he can check you over." He insisted.

"Don't. I know what's wrong or at least I think I do Jake I'm…" I was cut off by my very angry extremely concerned husband.

"You think… Really Nes you think… Okay then Dr. Renesmee please tell me what's wrong, please tell me why my wife is just now getting sick when she's never even sneezed before in her whole 20 years of existence, and please tell me how my half vampire half human wife is throwing up blood how she's even throwing up period." I looked up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Jake I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME REASON.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING TUNED I PROMISE I WONT LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR LONG!**

**I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

We sat on the wet grass for what seemed like hours. He didn't say a word he just sat there with his head between his knees. I could hear him crying and then he would shake his head in disgust.

"Baby, talk to me. Jacob please, please talk to me." Finally he looked up at me his eyes were dark and full of pain.

"How did this happen, How can this happen?"

"I forgot to take my birth control pill on your birthday I figured I would just take it when we got home then as I sat in the tub that night I started thinking, started wondering if it would be such a bad thing to bring a baby into this world? I didn't even know if it would even be possible to get pregnant since we are from two different worlds. Jake I feel it, it's strange but something is telling me that I am pregnant that we are..."

"Why would you make such a decision without even consulting me, Nes, this is huge. What if you are pregnant and the thing inside of you is a monster or what if it isn't what if it's a healthy normal baby what the fuck do you think the Volturi's going to say? They are all ready to slaughter your whole family because of us and now we may or may not have a baby on the way. Did you think about any of that? Look I don't want to seem like a dick but we are literally stuck between a rock and a hard place right now, and you dropping this on me on, us just made it worse." He was right he made all the same valid points Rose did. I made a selfish decision and now I fucked everything up even more.

"I'm sorry" now I began to cry. "I am so sorry. I am so scared but I feel deep down that this" I grabbed my belly. "This is something good Jake I just know it is"

"We need to tell Carlisle, Nes."

Well, I at least want to be certain before we tell everyone about what I did."

"What WE did, Nes, we did this you and I that is our baby that is growing inside of you. Now come on let's get you to the cottage, we will decide what to do next after we get some sleep this has been a long hard day for all of us." We stood as he lifted me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat as a calming peace took over my body slowly I drifted off to sleep.

I'd woken up in a beautifully decorated bedroom the walls were painted a soft gray, fresh flowers on the antique vanity, the bed was a beautiful wrought iron canopy, the sheets were made of silk and my head rested upon the most comfortable feather pillow. I rolled over expecting Jakes body to stop me, but the bed was empty. I sat up and looked around I listened for him and heard nothing. I got up and went into the bathroom. There was a beautiful oversized garden tub in the center of the room surrounded my candles and bottles of different bath scents. I turned on the hot water and added some jasmine bubbles and salts. I undressed and looked at my naked body in the giant floor to ceiling mirror.

Hair: Longer and lighter.

Face: Hmm, same my skin was smooth and creamy white, my cheeks were rosier and my eyes were darker.

Shoulders: Same.

Breasts: HOLY SHIT they seemed to of doubled in size over night my nice small little B cup was now a very generous full D.

I scanned down to my belly. It was the same, thin and flat, no bulge or bump.

Hips: Same.

Thighs: Same.

Feet & Toes: Still small!

Well, this was definitely interesting I grabbed a handful of my breasts and played with them bounced them up and down in my hands squeezing them, when I did that I got bumps all over my skin. I really missed Jakes touches. I walked over to the sink to look for a brush when there it was a pink box with bold black letters

**PREGNANCY TEST**

I grabbed it and looked around, listened for someone, anyone. Was it Jake? It had to be Jake or Rose those are the only two who knew. I walked over to the tub and turned off the water and sat on the edge. I rolled the box over in my fingers a few times before working up the nerves to do it. Alright Nes it's time to pull down your big girl panties and pee on a stick figuratively speaking that is. I made my way to the toilet and sat down, opened the box and read the instructions, pretty simple urinate into cup then place pregnancy test into urine for 10 seconds. I can do this. I pulled the cup out of the box and started to pee during mid-stream I placed the cup down there to catch the remainder of my urine. I filled the cup and placed it on the floor while I cleaned myself off; I took the cup over to the sink and opened up a test. I looked into the mirror and saw a scared little girl, a child. Taking a deep breath I dipped the test into the cup and counted.

1 I can't believe I am doing this?

2 What have I done?

3 Are we ready to be parents?

4 What if I created an abomination?

5 What if it's negative?

6 What if it's positive?

7 Why am I so scared?

8 Why am I taking this test alone?

9 What will I tell my family?

10 I can't look I don't want to know. I'm not ready.

I pulled the test out of the cup and put the plastic top over the testing strip setting it on the counter faced down. I walked back to the tub and slid in the bubbles came up to my chin as the warm water relaxed me. I looked over at the pregnancy test I was tempted to jump out of the shower and check just put an end to my curiosity but my nerves got the best of me. I can't.

The front door creaked open and slammed shut

"BABE" Jake shouted from the living room.

"IN HERE" I shouted back. He came into the bathroom and saw me naked in the bath he smiled that devilish grin he gets! "Is there room for two?" He asked while taking off his shirt. He was hot and sweaty; and I loved the way he smelled. I sat up in the tub, the bubbles slid down my enlarged chest. He looked up from the floor where his pants lay. His eyes met mine then they met my boobs.

"What in the name of all things holy…" His eyes widened as he slid into the tub. He made his way between my thighs his eyes glued on my chest. "I just want to bite on your nipple" he said as he cupped them, they were so massive they were actually spilling out of his hands. "They are so firm, so juicy" he said as he kissed the top of them then buried his head between the two, I could feel his erection stabbing the inside of my thigh.

"Baby I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered as he kissed my shoulders and neck he parted my lips with his tongue swirling it around mine. He pulled me onto his hard dick feeling him deep inside of me. I straddled him as he bounced me up and down the water splashed around us as he slammed me down harder on him. I cried out as I neared my orgasm he bit on my nipples as he tightened his grip on my ass. I rocked my hips back and forth every time he dragged me down. Our bodies worked as one as we reached our climax. He pulled me into his chest as I felt my pussy tighten around his dick as it twitched while his cum filled me. I stayed on top of him as he ran a wash cloth over my back; it was just something we did every time we made love in the bath. He cleaned my whole body as I relaxed "I love the way your tits feel against my chest babe. Don't get me wrong I loved you just the way you were before but damn these babies feel like soft mountains " I couldn't help but giggle at his new found love for my breasts. I slid off of him as he ran the cloth over my shoulders.

"Babe?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Yea?"

"Where were you this morning?

"Oh I went on a run. I had a lot on my mind and I really didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful so I just snuck out but I left you a note on the kitchen counter."

"Oh I never made it that far. I woke up and realized I was in much need of a bath." Well shit if he didn't put the pregnancy test on the counter then who did. My skin filled with goose bumps and he started cleaning my vagina his soft touches made me crave him again. But I couldn't I had to tell him about the test. "When I came in to start my bath there was a box over by the sink, it was a pregnancy test." He stopped and looked over to the counter.

"Did you take it?" He looked up at me he looked terrified.

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"I did everything but look at the results. I was waiting for you" That was not entirely a lie I was just too much of a chicken shit to look at it by myself.

"Who else did you tell about this who would have come in when I left and put the test there?"

"Well, there is Rose. I told her on the plane and both Carlisle and Esme have been treating me differently, but other than that only you. So should we look?"

"If you're ready then so am I." He stood up in the tub and helped me out. Hand in hand we made our way to the sink. He picked up the test then looked back at me. He kissed me like he'd never done before. "No matter what happens, baby I love you I will be here with you by your side. For better or worse right!" He tried to joke as he repeated a line from our wedding vows but I saw right through him, he was nervous and he had every right to be. I held my breath as he flipped the test over.

"Awe shit" he mumbled.


End file.
